


Hey, That's Pretty Gay

by Perveteer



Category: Filthy Frank - Fandom, IDubbbzTV - Fandom, Maxmoefoe - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, Domination, M/M, Pain, Threesome - M/M/M, shock collar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9045737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perveteer/pseuds/Perveteer
Summary: After the filming of The Gentleman's Guide, shortly after HTB has gone home for the night, Joji and Ian decide to make Max "apologize" for the shock collar scene. 
Things get a little seeeeexual.





	

"There's fruit _everywhere_ Max whined, kicking at a stray orange and almost slipping on the soap covered tarp. Ian chucked an onion at him and adjusted his stained shirt. 

"Don't be such a bitch, maybe it'll go quicker," he teased.

Max frowned at him and continued cleaning. Once they got the tarp rolled up, the three of them decided to take a break and have a few drinks. Max also wanted to go inside and get the hell out of that dress.

Max rushed for the bathroom as soon as they got inside, already peeling the cheap fabric off of his soap and alcohol covered skin. He examined his fresh bruises on the mirror and sighed. Anything for views, right?

He eyed the shower and decided it would be a good idea to have a quick rinse before he changed into clean clothes. He could hear Ian and Joji muttering about something in the kitchen, so he figured they'd be busy long enough for him to get at least a little clean. 

When Max came out of the shower, however, the house was dead silent. He threw on some relavitely clean clothing and wandered into the kitchen, where Joji and Ian previously were. No sign of them. 

He heard something clatter down the hallway. If those fuckers were messing around in his bedroom again, there was going to be hell to pay. He tried to quietly move down the hallway, which turned out to be more difficult than Max thought, as he was a bit drunker than he thought he was. He ended up making a fair bit of noise, effectively warning the other two of his approach. 

Max hesitated outside his bedroom door, listening. He had a bad feeling about whatever was going on in his bedroom, but turned the knob and stepped forward anyway. 

He was jumped as soon as he set foot into his bedroom, he didn't even stand a chance. Ian wrapped an arm around his and pulled him close, pinning his arms behind his back and clapping a hand over his mouth. 

Max struggled and screamed, kicking at Ian as he was forced to his knees. He had been in a position similar to this before, and it ended with Max being tied to a stair railing for over an hour. He knew exactly where this one was going, too. 

Joji approached the two, holding what looked like a pair of handcuffs in his hand. Max thrashed against Ian's grip, trying as hard as he could to get loose. Ian had a strong hold on him, though, and he only succeeded in being pushed forward and pressed into the floor, Ian's full weight on top of him and both hands now pinning his arms.

"Get the fuck off me, cunt!" He screamed. He felt the cool metal of the handcuffs as Joji tightened them around his wrists. The other two laughed darkly at him and watched him struggle under Ian. 

"Seriously what the fuck, get these fucking things off, let me g- _ah,_ " he gasped, Ian taking a fistful of hair and yanking his head back towards him. His free hand wrapped around Max's throat, choking him a little.

"Can't do that," Ian growled in his ear, "because by the end of the night, you're going to be apologizing for today."

Max kicked his legs, trying to squirm out from under the other man.

"Apologize for _what_ , cunt?" He looked up to Joji, who was holding a collar that looked way too familiar.

"For this," he answered, grinning widely. Max's eyes widened and he shook his head as much as he could with his hair still tightly in Ian's fist.

"No," he protested, growing louder with every step Joji took towards him. "no no no no, _NO_." He kicked and struggled more as Joji knelt down to fasten it around Max's neck. Ian held him tightly in place.

"No, no, guys _please_ , please don't." He felt the metal prongs press tightly against his throat. Max had only ever had the shock collar on his wrist, and that had hurt badly enough. He did not want to experience it straight to his neck. 

Ian pressed Max's face against the floor, hand still painfully in his hair. Joji held up the remote. Max could hear it beeping as he turned up the intensity.

"No, Joji, please don't, ple-AAGH--" He was cut off by a sharp shock to his neck. Ian grinned, feeling Max's entire body tense up underneath him. Joji leaned down and slapped Max across the cheek that wasn't pinned against the floor.

"Did I tell you to speak, bitch?" He questioned angrily. Max gasped and shook his head. Ian could see mild arousal in Max's eyes, and he felt himself start to stiffen beneath his boxers. Joji hit the button again. 

Max gritted his teeth and screamed through them, his whole body tensing again. Ian's stomach jumped, hearing the electric clicking noise from the collar. 

Max had something clever to say to the two of them, but lost it on the second shock. Ian was still tightly holding him to the floor, his hands cuffed just as tightly behind him. He flailed his legs helplessly, trying to knock Ian off.

"Fucking, arsehole," he panted. He opened his mouth to continue the insults, but a searing pain shot through his throat and his chest. He tensed again, barely hearing the scream that forced its way out of him. 

Ian slapped him this time, a little harder than Joji had. Another shock had max convulsing. It was much longer. Max screeched and thrashed, trying to get away from the pain. When the shock finally ended, there was a small puddle of drool on the hardwood underneath Max's cheek. Ian slid off of him and max breathed heavily, hoping it was over. Ian grabbed his arms and yanked him back up to his knees, hand tightly over his mouth again.

"I think Joji made it pretty clear you weren't supposed to speak without permission," Ian warned. "And that wasn't very nice, was it?" 

Max hesitated, hoping it was a rhetorical question. Joji shocked him again and he choked out a short sob, shaking his head. He had a slight erection growing, and from the way Joji's eyes flicked down to his jeans and back up, as well as the dark grin on his face, Max guessed he totally noticed. 

Joji stepped forward, kneeling down in front of Max and running his free hand gently through Max's hair. Max's cock twitched. Joji definitely noticed. 

"Are you gonna behave for the rest of this?" He asked threateningly. Max swallowed and nodded, still breathing heavily. Joji leaned in a little closer, brushing the back of his hand against Max's now-obvious erection. Max let out a small moan and squirmed, Ian laughing softly in his ear. Ian tightened his grip, pressing Max's head back against his shoulder and reached down to graze his own free hand against the younger boy's growing bulge. Max moaned a little louder this time, still struggling against the two of them.

Joji gripped Max's hair, hard, causing Max's eyes to water a little. Ian squeezed his erection through his jeans, laughing in his ear again when he moaned.

"Look at this little bitch, it takes like nothing at all to get him going," Ian mused. Max pulled against the handcuffs and tried to straighten himself, but he was pretty much trapped between Ian and Joji. Joji chuckled and pulled on Max's hair.

"You going to take your punishment for being a little bitch?" Joji asked threateningly. "Are you going to be a good boy for us?"

Max whimpered, his cock twitching again. He nodded weakly and the other two laughed. This wasn't the first time they had turned Max into their personal fuck toy, and it probably wouldn't be the last. Every time, no matter how much Max protested, his boner would betray him every time. This time was no different, though a lot more painful.

Max squirmed in protest when Joji squeezed him through his pants. He struggled against Ian and yelped loudly. 

Another shock turned his whines into a solid scream. Joji let off the button and Max twitched slightly, slumping back against Ian. Ian nodded at Joji, and another shock tore through his body. Max screamed against Ian's hand, his eyes watering and stinging.

"One more," Ian suggested. Joji complied, holding the button down for a long and painful shock. Max's screams turned into muffled sobs, and his wrists jerked violently, trying to escape the handcuffs to rip the collar off his neck. 

When it finally ended, his body relaxed into Ian's, who was holding him pretty tightly in his lap. Max could barely move, and he was extremely disoriented. 

He barely resisted as Ian dragged him to his feet and over to his own bed. He let go of him long enough to push him backwards against the mattress, pinning his cuffed arms underneath him. Ian straddled him, grinding slightly against Max's erection and grinning. Max bucked his hips involuntarily and moaned. Ian chuckled.

"That's pretty fucking gay, Max," he laughed. Before Max could retort, Ian's mouth was pressed against his. He yelped in surprise and kicked at Ian's legs, trying to get him off, but Joji noticed. A short shock raced across his skin, and he screamed directly into Ian's mouth.

Max felt a weight on the mattress. Joji was kneeling next to him, controller still in hand, free hand reaching towards Max's groin. Max whined into Ian as Joji palmed him through his jeans. Ian reached a fumbling hand downwards, easily undoing Max's button and zipper so he could plunge his own hand into Max's pants. 

Joji let go of Max, letting Ian's hand replace his. Max gasped loudly.

"S-sto-ah, n-nn" Max tried to protest. He jumped and shreiked when he felt the collar shock him again. Joji turned Ian's face towards his own, pulling him off of Max and connecting his own mouth to Ian's. Ian kissed Joji back, snaking his hand beneath Max's boxers and gripping tightly. Max bit his lip and whimpered at the pressure, bucking against Ian's slow-moving hand.

Max had no choice but to let Ian and Joji fondle him in handcuffs. It was hard to escape underneath both of them, especially with the collar shocking him every few minutes. Ian gripped Max harder, picking up rhythm with his strokes. Max groaned and wriggled backwards, trying to inch out of his grip.

"A-AH NO!" Max's face turned bright red and he started struggling again, and managed to kick Joji in the leg. Ian, hand still on Max's cock, squeezed hard enough to hurt. Max stopped kicking and opened his mouth to yell. Instead he screamed in agony. Joji had hit the _other_ button, the one Chad had described as "it does eight times two". 

It felt like much more than double. Joji held the button down, not letting up. Max's body tensed and went limp a few different times, finally falling into a violent twitch from the pain. When the shock finally stopped, Max was drooling slightly again, out of breath and teary-eyed. He felt like he was going to vomit.

Max flinched slightly when Ian gently ran a hand through his hair, speaking in a mockingly soft tone. 

"Not gonna do that again, are you Max?" 

Max whimpered and shook his head. He dropped his head back against the pillow and let Ian resume touching him. Joji's lips connected with his, pressing him further into the mattress. A moan slipped out as Ian thumbed over his slick head. 

Joji slid a hand up Max's shirt, trailing up his trembling chest. Max moaned again, relaxing into Ian's rhythm and actually kissing Joji back. Ian moved his hand faster, Max gasping sharply as Joji moved downwards, biting into his neck just above the collar. 

"I wonder..." Joji started, playing with the remote. From the beeping, Max hoped it was being turned down. His suspicions turned out right, when Joji pressed the button again. The shock was less intense, but still enough to hurt a little. Instead of a pained scream, this time Max let out a more erotic sounding yelp, his cock twitching in Ian's palm. Ian grinned at Joji and Max. 

"Ohhh," Ian sounded both amazed and amused. He squeezed Max, gripping his hair.

"You like that, slut?" Ian asked, tugging on Max's hair. Max gasped and nodded, moaning again when another small shock came.

"Ye- _ahhh,_ y-yes," he managed, feeling his face heat up. He blushed harder when they both laughed at him. Joji raked his nails down Max's chest, grinning at the high pitched whining Max produced. He bucked his hips against Ian again, feeling himself grow close to climax. Ian purposefully slowed his motions, coaxing more tortured moans out of Max. Joji shocked him lightly again, Ian tightening his grip on Max's hair. 

"Oh, you're not gonna cum are you?" Joji laughed. Max bit his lip and shook his head. Ian yanked Max's hair, forcing him to look over at him.

"Good, because we didn't fuckin' tell you to, did we?" He accompanied. 

Max whimpered. "N-no," he managed to choke out during another shock. Joji smirked and bit down on Max's neck again. 

"Are you sorry for earlier,?" Joji asked menacingly, sending another short shock into Max's skin. Max twitched and nodded. 

"Yes, a-ahh, please, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he pleaded, trying to thrust upward into Ian's hand. Ian slowed his hand even more, knowing exactly what Max was trying to do. Max whined in protest. Joji smirked down at Max.

"You can't finish until we let you, so you might as well start begging for it," he suggested. Max turned red again, looking away. He whined when Ian started moving his hand full speed. Joji turned the dial one point, shocking Max a little harder. 

"You cum before i tell you to, you're gonna get it turned all the way up again, got it?" Max nodded, whimpering and squirming. Joji dug his nails into Max's chest again. 

"So? _beg,_ " Joji commanded. Max choked out a pained sob and started babbling after another shock-prompting. 

"P-please, please, Joji let me, finish, a-hhh, please, n-nnh, fuck, I, pleaassse," Joji chuckled. 

"Fine, that's good enough. Go ahead."

Max felt another shock hit him as he came, wracking his body. He screamed, climaxing into Ian's palm. He closed his eyes and his body slumped into the mattress, unable to move anymore. He felt what he guessed was Ian wiping him off, and heard the rattle of the handcuff key after a few minutes. He opened his eyes. Joji was shaking the key at him.

"Want this?" He teased. Max nodded. "Ask nicely."

Max groaned and suppressed an eye roll. "Please, Joji, let me out of these fuckin things," he shook the handcuffs for emphasis. Joji giggled and tossed the key clear to the other side of the room. 

"Go get it then, you can let yourself out, right?"

Max glared between them, afraid to say anything while Joji still had the remote. The two of them left the room, leaving Max to struggle his way to the key and let himself out. 

Eventually.

And between shocks administered by an extremely amused Ian and Joji on the other side of the door.


End file.
